The New Girl In Town
by leonsthickthigh
Summary: UA fan fic. Helena Harper is the new girl in school. She is trying to make friends, pass her classes, and live a normal life. But it's starting to become harder with scandals and betrayal happening all the time. Will she be able to help these old group of friends live in harmony once again?
1. Chapter 1 - The First Morning

CHAPTER ONE

It was early one morning when Helena Harper woke up to go to school. It was her first day at Raccoon High School! She was v nervous and didn't want her parents to know tho. She got up and changed in to a red leather jacket, a black spaghetti strap tank top, and a pear of boot cut jeans with little rips in her knees. She then put on knee high boots but they were under her pants so you really couldn't see them. She then put on her choker necklace and a long necklace with a amethyst on it. She tied her long black hair with blue tips in to a pony tail, so it wouldn't get in her way like it always does. Helena then grabbed her bag and started to go down stairs.

Helena's family just moved to Racoon City because her parents got a job. But whever Helena asked what that job was, they just said "shut up, bitch". They were mean to her sometimes, but she loved them anyhow because that was her family! Even if they were mean.

Helena went in to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "Your going to be late young lady!" her father, Thomas Harper, said to her; looking pissed. He was balding a lil but he was really self conscious about it so sometimes he wore a hat. But he didn't today because it was a little warm in the house. Her dad was really passionate about education! He thought her daughter should have the best! Helena agreed and was a straight A student at her old high school. She hoped it'd be the same here.

"I'm going, old man" Helena said, smirking at her orange. It was her favorite fruit. It reminded her of the sun.

"WAHT DID YOU CALL ME? DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" He father said, smocking the table. He was really conscious about being old.

"Whatever, bye" She left and caught the school bus just in time. Everyone looked at her like she was a zombie or something. No one let her sit next to them so she had to walk to the back of the bus.

"You can sit next to me sweetheart!" Said some creep with red hair. Helena squinted at him but she had to sit down because she had no where else to sit.

"My name is Steve!" He said and smiles at her. He had an annoying voice that Helena couldn't take.

"Please just shut the fuck up, you're voice is like nails on chalk." Helena said, "I'm Helena BTW"

"Nice to meet you, don't have to be a bitch tho" Steve replied, his feelings were hurt.

Helena just shrugged and looked around the bus, it was mostly younger kids but she didn't have a car yet to drive to school and she lived too far away to walk on time.

~TIME SKIP~

The bus pulled up to the school, "Get the hell outta here!"

Helena went in to the office because she didn't have a schedule and didn't know where anything was. The lady was there typing when Helena walked in. "Hey I need me schedule, please."

The lady looked at her, "Oh, okay, let get that for you" and reached over to grab the paper. She looked at it, "You have English with Professor Barry Burton, and then you have Calculus with Mr. Dan DeChant. After that is a study period and then you have independent living with Mrs. Rita Oculs, that's a fun one. And then you have lunch and then gym class with Mr. Jack Baker, and then you end the day with biology with Dr. Annette Birkin!"

"Wow, thanks for reading that for me. Not like I can read or anything." Helena rolled her eyes. She hated it when adults treated her like an child.

"Let me get the new kid greeter to show you around." The lady said and she got on her phone and called up someone. "Yes, Mrs. Tomchi, I need to borrow Ashley to show a new student around! Mm hmm, okay see you tonight for strip poker ;)" She then hung, while Helena tried not to throw up because this lady was kind of old. "Just take a seat there and Ashley will be right up!" Helena sat down and waiting for this girl, she was kind of nervous to meet her.

Just then the door opened and Helena looked. This really ugly girl walks in and Helena couldn't believe her own eyes! It's like this girl had no skin! And her teeth her practically out of her head but she had braces in. This girl also had really really long fingernails that were disgusting. She also had blonde hair in pigtails and she did have a really nice skirt on with a tee shirt. "Hello! I'm new here and I need my ththedule. My name ith Mary Kelin." She talked with a really bad lisp, due to her gross teeth. The lady printed up the schedule but Helena knew that Mary was a sophomore due to the classes she was taking. So they wouldn't see each other much.

"I'M HERE!" a girl busted down the door, she had on a really tiny stripped tee-shirt on with a black mini skirt and long brown boots on. Her stringy blonde hair was down but she had a green headband in.

"Ah, yes, Ashley, the new student is there" The lady pointed to Helena. Ashley looked over at her and gasped, "OHH, YOU'RE A GIRL, AND PRETTY TOO ;) CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU AROUND" She grabbed Helena's arm and dragged her out the office.

"Hey, dude, you need to calm down. Like Now." Helena said, smacking Ashley's hand away.

"OW, HEY THAT HURT!" Ashley said, rubbing her hand, "I'm just excited okay" she frowned. Helena didn't even care, she found this girl annoying as hell. Ashley showed Helena the school and it was a really nice school. By the time she showed her everything, it was time for calculus. Helena was a bit sad because she really wanted to go to English but that's okay, she could go tomorrow. Since Helena was such an A student, they placed her in classes with some seniors for English and calculus. She was really smart and her dad really valued education.

Helena walked in and the teacher looked at her. "Hey I'm Mr. DeChant but you can call me Dan!" She smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Helena, I'm new here. Where can I sit?" Helena grabbed her strap because she was so nervous. "Wow, Hai Ya, come sit next to me sweet cheeks." Some guy with short hair yelled behind her. Helena jumped, he spooked her. Dan rolled his eyes. "Go sit anywhere a free seat is up!" Helena nodded and sat away from that creepy short hair guy. She sat next to some girls and some guy.

"Okay, today so we can get to know each other I'm going to put you in groups and you can work on this worksheet all together!" Helena sighed, this was the last thing she needed! She had bad social anxiety! One of the girls turned to Helena and smiled "Hey, my name is Jill and this is my friend Rebecca. Do you want to be in my group?". She was really pretty and Helena was a little jealous but was also a little turned on because she was a lil bi-sexual.

"Okay, that sounds fun." Helena smiled and turned her deck so it made a lil cube, the guy who sat next to her was also in their group. "Oh, this is my other friend Leon." He gave a lil wave but didn't say much, he looked tired. They did the worksheet together and talked a little.

"So, where are you from?" Jill asked, as they filled in the answers.

"I'm from Mansfield, it's not that far from here." Helena said, figuring out all the problems because she was super smart.

"Huh? Oh, my cousin lives there, her name is Sue." Leon said, looking a little confused on a problem but then filled it in. "Sue Kennedy, did you know her?" Helena thought about it but then remembered who she was.

"No, I don't know her at all. Helena said fastly and then tried to change the subject, "So what do you guys do here for fun?" Jill looked at Helena in shock.

"I like to drink tea and read" Said Rebecca, smiling. Helena thought she was boring, who the fucks drinks tea?

"Chill and smok-I mean, watch movies" Leon said with a smirk, Helena blushed because that wasn't legal yet there and she never did anything bad.

"Oh wow, I can't believe all good American Leon Kennedy could be such a bad boy" Jill winked and laughed. Helena thought these people were okay, besides boring ass Rebecca, and that they could be her new friends. She didn't have social anxiety as much anymore.

"HEY,, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OVER THERE, KENNEDY ;) SOUNDS LIKE NO GOOD!" that short haired guy said to Leon, the one who called Helena sweet-cheeks. Leon laughed and said, "Shut up Chris." Chris was sitting in a group with three other guys. They all looked very muscular. One guy was really huge and looked kind of stupid. "I'm just trying to tell our new girl to stay clear of you bro, she should some sit by me" Chris said, winking at Helena, who blushed again. Chris was kind of ugly tho and not really her type. He was funny though.

Just then the bell rung. Everyone started to put their desks back and grab their bags. They got homework from Mr. Dan and then they left the classroom. "What class do you have next?" a guy leaving the classroom said to her. "Oh, I have..uh...study class next. Do you know where that is?" Helena showed him. He looked and smiled at her, "Hey, that's where me and my friend are going." He pointed to Leon who was walking up to them. The guy looked back at her, "My name is Luis, what is yours?"

"Oh, I'm Helena, nice to meet you." She smiled at Luis, he was pretty cute too. He had an accent though but it wasn't too bad. "You know my best friend Leon already, he was showing off his smart to you, eh?" Luis said, elbowing Leon in the ribs. "Hey! Cut that out!" Leon laughed pushing him away. They all started walking to the study room.

Suddenly they heard a loud gasped! "LEON!" a screech went through the hall. Leon shivered and Luis starting LAUGHING RLLY HARD. "RUN BOY, RUN" Luis yelled and shoved him. Helena knew that voice...it was...

"Ashley" Leon said as the blonde girl ran up to him and tried to tackle hug him. "Please, no"

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS!?" Ashley frowned and then saw Helena, "OH HEY I KNOW YOU, HAI!" She smiled and waved at Helena.

"Do you ever, I don't know, not yell?" Helena said, snark. Ashley frowned and ran away.

"You made her cry!" Luis said, Helena didn't even feel bad. She was cold to people she didn't know.

AN: I have a lot planned for this story, I'm just trying to established everything! That's why it's a little slow right now! It'll get better, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2 - A Few More Classes

**Chapter Two - A Few More Classes**

 **~STUDY HALL~**

Study hall was in the library and everyone had to be quiet. Helena did some math homework. She sat at a table with Leon and Luis since they were the only people she really knew. She was glad they were being nice to her, even being seniors and she was only junior. Leon fell asleep, I guess he really was tired.

 **~INDEPENDENT LIVING~**

This was the first Junior class Helena had because she was smart enough to be in some senior classes. She was nervous to meet some of her peers. But also excited. She walked in the class and there were two long tables that everyone sat at. She sat down next to a guy in a leather jacket and an Asian girl who didn't even acknowledge Helena except with a snarl. Helena didn't even know this girl so she didn't know why she had this attitude. Mrs. Rita was really nice and she talked about how to cook somethings and then they got a sewing project that they would start next class. As we were leaving the Asian girl started talking to the guy next to me and they both looked at me, laughing. Helena was embarrassed and got really upset. "What, what are you laughing about? It better not be me." Helena said, embarrassed.

"You? Honey, you're not that important." The Asian girl said. "But while we're on the topic of you, don't get your head wrapped up on the idea of Leon, alright? You'll be just like every other girl here." She smiled, "Plus he's mine anyhow." The leather jacket guy watched Helena for a reaction, smiling also. Everyone in class looked at them, even the teacher, who was shook.

"Wha...He was just helping me get to class, him and Luis. Nothing is going on. Though I wouldn't be able to blame him, I am prettier than you." The class BLEW UP. Even the teacher was like, "Oh fucking shit". But she didn't say it aloud . The Asian girl didn't say anything, just smirked and rolled her eyes. The boy laughed a bit and got up to leave. Helena left and walked quickly to lunch.

 **~LUNCH TIME~**

Helena has no real friends and she didn't share a lunch with Leon or Luis since they were seniors. Well, if she did share a lunch with them they weren't there. So Helena just bought her lunch, a veggie burger with apple fries cause she wants to be healthy, with a diet coke. She took it and ate alone at a table in the corner. She started to eat when a tall blonde man came over.

"This is where I usually sit" He sat down, he was weird. "My name is Helena, what's yours?" She took a bite.

"The guy sighed, "Albert Wesker, I assume you're new?" Helena nodded. They didn't say much to each other after that, they just ate. But that's okay, Helena enjoyed the quiet. She was kind of a dark girl.

 **~PHYSICAL EDUCATION~**

Gym was a mixed grade class since it was an easy way for people to get to know each other. Helena was dressing in the changing room, luckily they had gym clothes in her size that she could wear because she didn't bring any. She looked around at the other girls. They were all pretty. She saw Jill and waved at her but Jill didn't see her. Helena felt stupid. They all walked out to the field where Mr. Baker was. Helena was surprised that he was an old man who looked like he could barely lift anything.

"Alright, you scalley wags, we're gonna do some light jogging today. Lets start by doing stretching." Helena started to do some stretches above her head when she look over and saw this HUGE GUY. Like I'm talking really big, bigger then a car. She almost gasped. "Yo, X you almost hit me in the fucking head with those logs you call arms!" that guy in the leather jacket from her other class said. X didn't respond, he just adjusted himself.

"Oh leave him alone, Billy" Chris said, stretching his legs, "He can't help he's a hulk" Billy nodded. Helena was glad to be learning these people's names. Mr. Baker looked pissed at Billy, "NO CUSSING IN MY CLASS OR I'LL PUNISH YOU" he said in a thick accent. Billy just rolled his eyes. They all then started to jog. Helena was jogging really good when the Asian girl jogged up on the side of her. "My name is Ada, I like your style." Helena just looked at her like 'What are you talking about.' "You stood up to me, that took guts. Look I'm having a party tonight at my house if you want to come by. It's at 582 42nd Avenue. It's like a big house. Can't miss it. See you there" Then she ran off. Helena wasn't sure if she should go,but she did want to make friends. Helen guess that Ada wasn't that bad. Helena was excited to go to a party though.

 **~END OF SCHOOL DAY~**

The rest of the classes went by really fast and she mostly had the same people in them. Helena didn't mind this school, although some people were annoying af. But she just kind of looked over that cause she was an easy going girl. Helena started to walk home because she rlly didn't want to take the bus with that Steve guy. He kind of smelled after gym class. So it took her a lil bit to get home.

"OMG! Helena, how was your day at school?" Her mom asked, sitting on a chair in the patio."It was okay, they invited me to their house tonight so I'm going." "Oh but it's a school night and you don't know these people and I don't know there parents" Her mom said, drinking diet tea. "Oh my fucking god mom, stop embarssing me, i'm just gonna go wither you like it or not!" Helena yelled, she was so upset that her mom was being mean to her. "Fine, you little bitch, go then" Her mom said angrily, "I guess I made dinner for nothing!". "Oh I'll eat it dear" Said Thomas Harper. Helena rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

Her room was a nice room with lace curtains, dark wood floor and a purple, pink and blue rug by her bed. She had a mac computer on her new desk and had a big bookcase next to it. Helena laid down on her bed and opened up her phone. She saw she had some snapchat notifications so she opened it up. She saw that she had some friend request but she didn't recongize the usernames since who uses their real names, lol? Helena accepted them all and started to look at Facebook when she got a notification from Snapchat that someone named 'The Red Man Wonder' had sent her a snapchat! Helena was a little excited and she opened it only to see a gross ass penis! Helena was like "EW" and closed it and messaged Red Man Wonder.

Helena: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Red Man Wonder: Just thought I'd give you what you want ;)

Helena: DO I KNOW YOU?

Red Man Wonder: Ya, u do lol

Helena didn't know who it was so she stopped responding to him. She figured she'll ask around school tomorrow and then beat the shit out of him. She started to play really good music and started to put on her makeup. She put on dark eyeliner and eyeshadow and then put on dark red lip stain. Helena was a little emo but not really. She kept the same outfit on that she wore to school since it was only a little party. Helena looked at her phone again when she saw more notifications. One was from Red Man, ew, but she had another from 'formalbastard'. She was confused and opened it to show a picture of a cat and text saying "STREAKS". Helena kinda giggled. the cat was really cute.


End file.
